


I Look To You

by supernaturals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Male Character, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean, Chaptered, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Coming Out, Dean Has a Sexuality Crisis, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Good Boyfriend Dean, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, Human Castiel, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Panromantic, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Castiel, Sexuality, THERE'S GONNA BE SO MUCH FLUFF, Teen Romance, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean, and SMUT, im excited, just wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturals/pseuds/supernaturals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean, the best of friends. What will happen when Dean gives in to his raging bi-curiosity?</p><p>Aiming to make this about 20k words (hopefully) and I will update very regularly. Eventual Destiel packed with fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Look To You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is chapter one! I hope you like it. Feedback would be very much appreciated.

Cas' bottom lip quivered as he sat in his big armchair, swinging his legs back and forth, the wait making him anxious. Today was the day he was coming out to his parents. He felt tears well up, a slight ache in his face as the wetness gathered around his eyes. Nervous was an understatement. A thousand scenarios played in his mind; most unlikely, but, you never know. He wasn't sure how his parents would react; he guessed he didn't know them well enough to tell. 

Goosebumps raised frighteningly fast on his skin when the familiar sound of the doorbell brought him back to reality. He stared at his feet the whole while; walking to the door, following his parents back into the living room, as he told them he had something to confess, he just kept his head down in shame. He was ashamed. If the shame was for his homosexuality or the fact that he was a nervous wreck when usually he's calm and collected in a dilemma, he didn't know, possibly it was both.

He blinked away tears while he poured his heart out, explaining his situation and that he was in fact gay, he apologized multiple times, and by the time he was finished; his head was swimming. Feeling faint, he took a seat and looked up for the first time to see his parents' reaction. His mother's makeup was smudged slightly, her knuckle curled as she continued to wipe wetness away from under her eyes. His father though, well, he couldn't quite put his finger on his father's expression. It looked like pride, like Cas had just announced a lottery win, he looked satisfied and as if he had a great weight lifted off of his shoulders. His father was on the brink of tears too, about to join Cas and his mother, before he hugged his son and told him he was proud. He was proud. That's when Cas cried again, but this time it was out of sheer happiness. He felt so light.

His mother told him that it's nothing to be ashamed of, and that she loves him. There was so much love in that household that night. Cas was, the only word that could ever describe it - content. Completely and utterly content, he was on top of the world.

Despite the acceptance from his parents, the air was still awkward, from Cas' perspective anyway. He was still an angsty teenager that didn't ever want to get too close to his parents. Weird. 

\-----------------

With his brand new trendy black leather boots on his feet, Dean danced around his room wildly, the local classic rock radio station blasting and blocking out any other noise he would've encountered otherwise.

Bobbing his shoulders up and down, he leaned back, his arms resting against his chest, moving his fingers in such a way to imitate a guitar. The infamous Elvis lip snarl often made an appearance during Dean's rock out sessions, such sessions that were made almost daily after Dean finally found peace of mind at his new college. 

When the drum solo hit, he extended both arms out and followed the beat rapidly with his gyrating arms. 

The best part about having his own room on campus was that he could do embarrassing shit with nobody there to witness. Granted, he did get lonely at times, but he was just starting out the college life and there was no rush to begin partying and dating. 

A knock on Dean's dorm room door nice and early had alerted him to Cas' arrival. It was their week off of school, a much needed holiday for everyone, and he hadn't seen Cas in a few days. He always missed Cas, he hated that Cas didn't live on campus. 

"Castiel!" Dean exclaimed, grinning undeniably hard when he saw his best friend at the door. 

Dean fixed his arms around Cas' waist, pulling his friend in and nuzzling his neck. "I missed you man." Dean stated, bringing a shy smile to Castiel's face.

Dean asked Cas how it went with his parents. Dean, of course, already knew about Cas. He basically had already figured it out by the time Cas had opened up to him. Dean was great about it, if he found a hot model in a magazine that he thought looked like Cas' type, he'd point it out. He liked to tease Cas about it too, affectionately of course, he'd never intentionally offend Cas.

Their relationship was quite unique. Unlike most guys their age, they said 'I love you' before finishing a phone call, they hugged for long periods of time, they even cuddled occasionally (even though they didn't talk about it after).

"Do you just wanna stay here today? I know we were meant to get breakfast but..." Dean said, dragging out the last word. He didn't really have a valid excuse, unless 'I'm kinda tired and I can't be bothered to go out into public because then I'd have to make an effort to look decent etc.' was good enough. It wasn't. He just looked up to Cas for confirmation. 

Cas just nodded, chuckling to himself before walking into the kitchen area of Dean's room.   
"What have you got?" Cas asked before opening the fridge door and peering in, picking up a tin or a packet every so often to examine it. 

"I think I'll make us eggs," Dean closed the fridge door, grabbing the eggs. "That ok?"

"Yes! Scrambled please." Cas smiled, patting Dean on the shoulder.

Dean breathed out a laugh.

He began preparing breakfast, excited for the long day ahead.


End file.
